Slayer
by savannah-lion32587
Summary: Cassandra lost her family to a group of vampires. She has chosen her path as a slayer, but what happens when everything she knew about them gets thrown out the window and falls for one?
1. Chapter 1

For all of you who read and reviewed my last story, I'm so grateful. I actually got the idea for this story from a role play and I figured I'd take it and run with it. This one won't be anywhere near as sad or as violent as the last one and will blossom into a more passionate love story. Please read and review as always, and let me know what you like and don't like. Enjoy.

Savannah Lion

Chapter 1: The long haul

* * *

Cassandra's POV:

I had been traveling for days on this old clunker of a train, heading out to meet up with some extended family. My uncle had done everything possible to prevent me from leaving and continuing my path as a slayer. Yet there was no way I could let the death of my family go without redemption. They were killed in a surprise attack by a group of vampires, ripped apart and drained without mercy, right before my eyes.

My name is Cassandra, the year is 2011, and I'm a vampire slayer. I was born to a family that had been battling the supernatural for generations, and it was only natural that I follow in their footsteps. My destination, Oklahoma, to meet up with my extended family in an attempt to find the group of vampires that massacred our small town. I wasn't sure that I really wanted to live the life of a slayer, dealing death and destroying paranormal. It seemed like we were just cashing in on blood money, but after the deaths of those I loved, I really have no choice.

My uncle said that it was so horrible to see me with so much hatred and anger in my heart, when he had always known me for a sweet and compassionate little girl. Well this little girl has grown up and has found her calling in life, and has sworn not to rest until those responsible have been made to pay for their actions.

"Ticket please, miss" The usher said as he stood in the door way.

"Ugh, sure. Hold on a second." I turned and reached back in the seat to pull the stub from the holder and handed it too him. He clicked it and handed it back to me. "Thank you" I replied with a small smile. He said nothing as he went on his way.

Making sure he was out of range, I muttered under my breath, "Jerk." I had to admit that I was lonely. Everyone but my uncle was killed in the attack, and it had been far too long since I had contact with a man. I had been living with my uncle for about 8 months now, most of it spent recovering from the injuries I sustained. I was glad to get out of there, and even though my uncle was a sweet man, I couldn't impose any longer. He insisted that I stay as long as I need, but the nightmares would haunt me every night. I had to get out of there, for my own sake.

'Good thing were almost there. I had my doubts this rusty bucket of bolts could make it.' I looked outside as the train pulled into the station and steamed to a halt. I grabbed my bags and headed out onto the platform. It was like something out of an old western film. I small strip town with a large saloon and in at the end. I figured this would be my resting place for the night, I'd had a long day. I stepped out onto the platform and made my way through the station house and out into the town. I can't lie that I looked horribly out of place here. I was in a bike suit and my brilliant blonde hair, falling to the middle of my back stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the locals. I just kept my eyes locked in front of me, ignoring the whistles and calls from some of the men outside.

"Gutter trash" I muttered under my breath. "I wish they'd learn some manners. If I wasn't so damn tired I'd go over and slap the taste out of there mouths."

Standing a mere 5'5 and maybe 115 pounds soaking wet, it was very easy to underestimate me. I kinda liked it that way. The thought brought a small smile to my lips as I kept walking, ignoring the rude calls and remarks.

* * *

I stepped into the establishment and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a big open bar, well furnished, and the people inside were well dressed. One man in particular caught my eye. He was a tall brunette, brilliant green eyes, well built and very well dressed.

'Well I wouldn't mind seeing that und…..' I shook off the thought. "Stop it Cass, you're just passing through here" I said to myself.

I walked to the back to the desk and was greeted pleasantly by the woman working there.

"Good afternoon miss, how may I help you today?" She was overly perky, but something seemed off about her. I couldn't put a finger on it but something was definitely off.

"I just need a room for the night" I replied.

"I think we can arrange that" she said with a large smile. Her canines were slightly oversized and her teeth were white as white. And I'm paying attention to this why?

"Right up the stairs and down the hall, you'll find room number 10 with a king bed. Will you need any help with your bags?" She said snapping me out of my trance.

"No no, I've got them" I said as I took the keys. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, and if there's anything else I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." She was incredibly beautiful. It seemed strange she'd be working here and not as the bartender.

I just nodded as I grabbed my bags and headed up stairs to my room.

"Number 10, here we go" I said as I swiped the key and pushed the heavy wooden door open. I nudged the light on with my shoulder and dropped my bags when I saw the room. It was HUGE! Well furnished with old fashion western styling, high arched ceilings, a massive king bed and incredible furniture.

"And I'm paying 80 dollars a night for this?" I replied, still slightly baffled. "Well, I'm sure as hell not complaining."

I marveled as I walked around the room, taking in all of the sights. It still amazed my the quality of everything present and the price. After a few minutes I quit gawking and felt as though a warm shower would do me good. I turned on the water and let my mind wander for a bit, thinking about the man in the bar down stairs. I washed up and as I toweled myself off, I heard my stomach snarl at me.

"Well that's embarrassing," I chuckled as I walked back into the room. I cracked open my duffle bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tank top, threw them on in a hurry, pull my hair into a loose pony tail and made my way out the door, checking to make sure it was locked behind me.

* * *

I walked up to the bar and much to my surprise the man from before was still there. I took a seat next to him and as soon as I sat down, a basket of fish and chips, malt vinegar, and what appeared to be a rum and coke were placed in front of me by the bartender. A little confused, the man next to me replied, "compliments of the house."

"Thanks, but how did you know what I was in the mood for?" I was still a bit miffed as to how someone could not only guess that I was in the mood for something greasy, but that a rum and coke would hit the spot.

"When you've been around this place as long as I have, you get a good idea of what someone wants from there body language. Not to mention your stomach voiced its opinion when you sat down." He replied in a very smooth tone. He looked to be in his early twenties, brilliant, emerald green eyes, and a gleaming white smile with oversized canines as well.

"Thomas Blood" He said as he extended his hand out to shake mine. "I own this establishment, and it's a pleasure to have a new face in here."

I shook his hand, a little bit taken back by his manners and demeanor. "Cassandra Alexandra" I replied. His hand was cold but I made nothing of it. I started to get a strange vibe from him as well, almost the exact same I had gotten from the girl at the desk.

'There's something weird about this place' I thought to myself as I munched on the fried, greasy goodness. His eyes were locked onto me in amusement.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, a little agitated that he wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Not at all. It's like I said, it's not very often we get a new face in here. If it's not asking to much, after you've finished eating of course, would you mind joining me to my private chambers? I'd like to know a little bit more about you. I saw the suit you were wearing when you came in and it has me a bit intrigued."

I wasn't really sure what to make of it, but I knew if he tried anything funny, I could more likely than not defend myself.

"Alright" I said with a bright smile, "I'll go on one condition."

"Anything with the possibilities of this establishment." His response was genuine and very sweet at that.

"I want another one of these" I said pointing at the rum and coke.

He laughed and with a snap of his fingers the bartender placed on in his hand. "Come my dear. I have much to learn about you."

With that he lead the way through the back corridor and opened the large, elaborate metal door to his chambers.

* * *

A/N: This will pick up pretty quickly, I just needed to set the stage before I jumped full on into the plot. As soon as I get a review or two, I'll start writing the next chapter. I just want to see what kind of a response this gets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Putting the pieces together

* * *

Cassandra's POV:

I couldn't lie to myself that Thomas was quite the specimen. Casually dressed but with excellent taste in apparel. Designer jeans, a simple white button down shirt which was Brooke's Brothers from the looks of it, and a beautiful pair of oxblood dress shoes. A Breitling watch and a small silver cross around his neck finished off the outfit in tasteful fashion. The entire time we were walking towards the back I couldn't take my eyes off of him. There was just something about him that was intangibly magnetic. He even smelled wonderful, like the scent of a wild rose but with more bite. But apart from the clothes, the smell, and the well sculpted figure, there was still something else that made him so appealing.

As se opened the large and elaborate door to his quarters, my jaw nearly hit the floor. I stepped inside what looked like a cathedral. A towering ceiling finished with stained glass in the arches, gigantic windows illuminating the upper half of the room, books from floor to ceiling, and relics dating back to I don't know when. The music playing from an unidentifiable source was very fitting to the room. Classical, most likely Beethoven.

"It's Beethoven's 9th" he replied, "I was there in Vienna for the performance. He's truly a masterful artist, and when you hear his music live, it's purely sensational."

I wasn't even concerned with the fact that he flat out read my mind. I was still gawking over the sheer size of this room and all the marvels it held.

"This is amazing!" Still a bit in awe, I was gazing all around trying to digest the amount of wonders that were held in here. I looked around to see him smiling and holding out a rum and coke for me. I had completely forgotten about that.

"Thanks" I said with a beaming smile as I looked him in the eyes. Those brilliant green eyes of his were truly hypnotic, completely halting my train of thought.

He rolled his eyes around the room. "So, do you like it?" He asked with a small smile, already knowing the answer by the look in my eyes. I was still lost in his and when my brain finally processed what he was asking, I was only able to squeak of a soft yes. He just laughed as he walked over and put an arm around my shoulder. He walked me over to a case of antique weaponry, one piece in particular catching my eye.

"Isn't that the sword of Yoshimitsu?" I asked in disbelief, "doesn't that belong in a museum."

Not even taking his eyes off me he replied, "it does, but I made them an offer they couldn't refuse. It's an original from the late 1300's, and absolutely one of a kind."

I didn't know how he got his hands on it but I wasn't going to pry. Noticing other pieces from the civil war, world wars 1 and 2, and other models of destroyers, subs, and naval ships.

"Thomas" I muttered still overwhelmed, "this is absolutely unbelievable. How on earth did you get all these timeless pieces of history." I hadn't really noticed but he still had his arm around me, holding me to his side. His body was like a statue, hard, cold, and absolutely flawless. I was no wonder I was overwhelmed by his presence, he was perfect.

He looked into my eyes and nodded, "I'm glad you like it. Come sit with me, I'd like to know more about you. We can explore the library and some of the other goodies later. Oh and your drink is probably completely watered down by now."

I looked into the glass and the ice had completely melted. I had forgotten all about it, shoot.

"It's ok" I replied with a sheepish smile. "I kinda lost interest in it once I saw this place."

We shared a laugh together before sitting on a large, old fashion, red leather couch. He sat down gracefully while I just kind of plopped down. I was tired and didn't have the energy left to exert myself with something so frivolous. I tried to keep my eyes off of him so I wouldn't start swooning again. It was unfair the kind of affect he had. He just had this ability to send all my blood rushing south and put butterflies the size pigeons fluttering in my stomach. I just closed my eyes innocently and put my hands behind my head.

"So you're a slayer," he said, "tell me about that."

Opening my eyes I looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"I saw the suit" he clarified. "I had seen it before a long time ago.

"You're a very observant one aren't you?" I asked in mock jest. He smiled and I returned with one of my own. I took a deep breath and began to explain. "My family and village was massacred by a group of vampires. They surprised us in the middle of the night and before we even had a chance to react, they were tearing everything apart. I watched my parents and brother die right in front of my eyes, there cold, lifeless bodies hit the floor with a dull thud. I saw those evil red eyes staring at me and I was pretty sure I was dead. All I remember was there was a massive explosion and the next thing I knew I was waking up in my uncle's house. I swore to avenge the death of my parents and everyone I love, so I became a slayer."

He moved closer to me and put a hand on my thigh, "I'm so terribly sorry for your loss." His words were completely sincere. For some reason just being close to this man made me feel safe and secure. "However, I don't think you should be going after vampires alone. I mean, have you ever faced one or more importantly, do you know how to find them?" I couldn't understand why he had this level of concern but it was nice to be connecting with someone.

"I know they come out at night. I've never face one but I can never forget those eyes. I'm actually supposed to meet up with some extended family and we're going to hunt those sick and vile creatures down." My words became angrier as I was reliving a lot of bad memories.

He was a little amused at my response. "And what do you find so funny if I may ask?" My question more of a demand then a question.

"Something tells me you wouldn't know a vampire if it were staring you in the face." He mused. He smiled his brilliant smile, the oversized canines very pronounced.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "They're human like but the red eyes, fangs, cold skin and claws give them away. Not to mention they only come out at night so that's when they hunt."

He burst out into laughter. Needless to say I was a little bit agitated and I pressed again. "What is it with you? What's so funny?" He looked me in the eyes, and took my hands in his. They were unusually cold but then again the air condition was way up and his clothes were very thin.

He smiled again before he spoke. "In fact my dear, I know you wouldn't know a vampire if it were staring you in the face."

I looked at him in confusion for a minute when it started to materialize. Cold skin, unusually large canines, but that's where it ended. And then it hit me. All the old fashion artifacts, the collection, the money, owning this bar, the antiques. As the music continued to play and I began to tremble as I looked at him. "When you said that you were in Vienna to hear the 9th played live, who was the performer?"

He just smiled widely, without a word. I felt myself go cold, completely paralyzed as I had made this unsettling discovery. He saw the performance in Vienna of Beethoven's 9th, performed BY BEETHOVEN.

"So….you……you're…..a…..a…" I couldn't even bring myself to finish and admit it. He moved closer to me and I felt like my heart was going to explode. Both from fear and a bizarre excitement that sent electrical charges pulsing through my body. He cupped my face in his cold hand and just looked at me without the slightest bit of malice in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid" He said softly. "I won't hurt you. We're not all bad you know?"

Even though for some reason I was able to trust his words, I was still terrified. "I don't get it though." I stammered out, "You're out in the sunlight, you don't have red eyes, no claws, and you're wearing a cross. None of that makes any sense. You're supposed to be burned by the sun, crosses, and holy water."

He chuckled as he explained. "All of those things are false except for the sunlight thing. Some of us are allergic to sunlight but that's a trait that's been almost entirely removed from our species. And why are you trembling? I told you I won't hurt you."

"I know" I managed to squeak out. "But still, I can't believe I've been sitting next to a vampire this entire time without even knowing it. That can be very frightening." I was hyperventilating, badly.

"Actually" he corrected, "You've been surrounded by vampires since you stepped foot through the front door. This is a bar established for vampires who devoted to protect humans, here and abroad."

I felt all of the color leave my face, "you mean I've been in a bar surrounded by vampires…this whole……day?" I felt myself go faint, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waste and were the last thing I felt as I lost consciousness.


End file.
